Never
by ToBeRoyal
Summary: Is it possible to go from hating each other to making out in a broom closet? Yes, yes it is. LeoxOC, Percabeth, JasonxOC, Frazel, AU One-shot (there will be a multi-chapter sequel)


**Summary: Is it possible for two people to go from hating each other to making out in a broom closet? Yes, yes it is. Percabeth LeoxOC JasonxOC Frazel AU**

Aurora stretched, biting her lip. It was chilly, and she could feel the cool breeze on her exposed skin. She shivered as more and more goosebumps popped up along her arms, covering her entire body.  
"Hey, Stevenson!"  
Aurora turned and scowled at the sight of Leo Valdez jogging up to meet her. He was out of breath, and she could see the puffs of air go in and out of his mouth, billowing into the gray sky, thanks to the late fall weather.  
"What is it, Valdez?" Aurora spat, venom spiking her words. They stung like acid to Leo. He grinned.  
"May I join you?" he asked, gesturing to the track. Aurora sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Be my guest," she said before continuing her jog. He rushed to keep up with her, and occasionally she would sprint ahead, just so Aurora could hear him groan and pant as he tried to keep up.  
"Slow down, will ya?" Leo bit out, causing her to spin around, a fire blazing in her eyes.  
"I didn't ask you to join me Valdez!" she exclaimed angrily. "If you haven't noticed, I've hated you since kindergarten. Ever since you told me my dress made me look fat."  
"Aw, come on Princess Aurora," Leo whined. "You know I didn't mean it. If it makes you feel better, you look absolutely stunning now." She was thankful for cold, because it helped hide her blush.  
"I will always despise you Valdez," she growled. "I hate the nickname you gave me, I detest your jokes, I'm disgusted by your attitude, hell, I loathe your very being! I will never be your friend so just leave me the hell alone." Leo narrowed his eyes down to slits.  
"I'm sorry, okay?" he yelled. "I know, I can be obnoxious. But I've tried so hard to make you like me! So, could you just give me a chance?"  
"In your wildest dreams," Aurora sneered. Leo frowned and move forward, as if to get right up in her face and yell at her. Somehow, they ended up kissing. In a broom closet. Scratch that, passionately making out in a broom closet. How them arguing progressed to them smooching, they both had no idea.  
After maybes hours, Aurora shoved him away, feeling disgusted with herself. She wiped off her lips, and smacked Leo. His smile slid right off his face. Close to tears, Aurora burst out of the closet and ran.

-The Next Day-  
"So," Penelope said absentmindedly, texting Jason. "Rumor is that you and Valdez made out in the broom closet near the track field."  
Aurora snorted, praying Penelope didn't noticed her blush and widened eyes. "As if."  
"Really?" Penelope eyes slid up from her phone, meeting with Aurora's. "That's not what Leo said."  
"He's Leo," Aurora bit out. "Of course he would say otherwise. How many times has he asked me out? Over 25, I'm sure."  
"I knew it," Penelope grinned. "You and Leo made out! Oh my god, I knew it!" Penelope made an unnatural sound that sounded like a squeal, causing Piper, Penelope's older sister, to walk in.  
"What happened?" Piper inquired, curious to know why her sibling was squealing.  
"Leo and Aurora made out," Penelope exclaimed. "In a broom closet!"  
"We didn't!" Aurora spat. "I would never, ever kiss Valdez! NEVER!"  
"Sure thing," Piper winked at Aurora. As she left, she sighed and said "Young love. How beautiful is thee!"  
"I hate you!" Aurora hissed at Penelope, who shrugged with a smirk playing at her lips.

-Later-

Hazel, Penelope, and Annabeth dragged Aurora with them to support their boyfriends at the football game.

"Come on," Penelope yelled. "Your boyfriend is on the team!"  
"Leo is NOT my boyfriend!" Aurora seethed, glaring at her three friends. "I hate you all."  
"We know," Hazel smirked. They spotted Reyna and Thalia, and the six girls started talking.  
Once the game was over, the Eagles had one. The crowds went wild and Aurora covered her ears. She didn't care much for sports. After all, football was really just sweaty men hugging each other and running with a ball. Wow, so exciting!  
Again, Aurora was dragged to the celebration by her so-called friends.  
Annabeth, Penelope, Hazel, and Reyna rushed off to find their boyfriends. Thalia spotted some friends and walked away. Leaving Aurora alone. Again.  
She sighed and grabbed a cup of punch. Hoping it wasn't spiked, she hesitantly sipped it.  
Her phone suddenly binged and vibrated, shocking Aurora so much she spilled her drink.  
"Damn," she muttered before checking the notification. Leo mentioned her in a post of Instagram?  
She slid her thumb over the screen and entered her pass code. The screen lit up with the bright colors of Instagram and after some loading, a picture of herself that Penelope had took popped up. She scrolled down, chewing on her bottom lip. In the comments Leo had put:

_Dear Aurora, Ever since I first saw you, I loved you. Your curly blond hair. Your bright green eyes. Your fair skin. I know, I'm being lame asking this over Instagram, but I doubt I could ever find you in this crowd. Will you, Aurora Stevenson, go out with me? sleepingbeauty12_

Aurora's mouth fell open. Furious, she typed in _'#Never' _in the box and hit send.  
Little did she know that one, small comment would ruin her whole life.

**A/N: Don't ask. It just came to me. I had a hard time the title. Then, I thought of #Never and I finished it. I'm already working on the sequel. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Read, review, follow, favorite. And I know I didn't actually mention Percy or Frank, but they will be the in sequel, promise. **

**_girlwhoreads_**


End file.
